


The dark moments of Nemesis

by ArgusJade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Death, Doctor/Patient, Drugs, Hallucinations, HanniBen - Freeform, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Knives, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Memories, Mental Instability, Mentioned Hannibal's humanised car Bentley A. Lecter, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Past, Predator/Prey, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/pseuds/ArgusJade
Summary: Hannibal fights with old demons from his past, he can't deal with all the emotions and he tries to get his control back on his own way.And with this he gives his patient Ronald Carpenter a visit, who is in his eyes rude, because of how he chose his victims and he dared to speak about the Chesapeake Ripper very bad when they had their sessions together.For the cannibal reasons enough to end up Ronald's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't beta read, i apologies for if you find some mistakes in it. I hope you still enjoy to reading it.

It is one of those days where Hannibal decides to leave his house in the night, the pain is crawling through him and it takes his breath. Old demons knocking on his door, and he has problems to deal with them. He knows when Bentley would notice, that the young man would  suffering with him and Hannibal can not do that with his conscience. When he leaves their house he wears his plastic suit and has some stuff with him he needs for this night.  
  
He wants to scream, wishes that this pain would leave his body but it  stays..

  
When he reaches the house of a young man who is actually one of his patients he makes sure to give this man a surprise as he already did in Florence with Roman Fell's wife. He knows he wouldn't be there this night because of his job, one things what Hannibal is good is to plan everything to have the control about everything.    
  
When in this early morning the young man opens the front door he can feel already he's not alone, when he enters his living room Hannibal is already waiting for him. It was a matter of time that his therapist would come. The young man can't help to swallow hard when he sees the man on his chair on his dining table, with this dark maroon eyes and less gentle as he knew him from their meetings.  First he can't speak at all but then he decides to say something and searches with his eyes something in the room to protects himself from this predator.  
  
"Good evening, Dr. Lecter. What a surprise..." He is surprisingly calm, even he knows that he will dies this night. Hannibal gave him once a warning that he should stop killing, that it would be rude how he searched his victims. Maybe it was for a doctor Lecter rude, for him was it just perfect and satisfying.  
  
Hannibal waited already hours until he heard finally the front door opening. He shifts a bit in his chair and then his patient with the name Ronald Carpenter made the light on. A dark smirk were on his lips and to see the young man and smelling his fear were almost  enough for the cannibal.  
  
"Very rude, to come home covered in blood...Ronald. What we both should do about that?  I gave you a clear warning and since you don't want to hear at all, I think you know what will following."

Ronald knows what will following next and he is not ready to die this easily, he will not give Hannibal this pleasure. His green eyes darkens when he dares to make one step towards the cannibal, he can feel as his pulse isn't this normal anymore. He starts to sweats a little bit and with this he opens his jacket and didn’t care when he let it fall to the ground with a heavy drop.  

“Do you really think I give you this easily the opportunity to kill me? I killed already and I have no problems to add someone more for this night on my list.” The words coming like a spit of anger out of his mouth.

Hannibal's only reaction to this, is a shrug with his shoulders and a sentence what sends Ronald a cold shiver down his spine. “ _You can fight, you can ran. But we both know I will catch you this night, one way or another._ ”

What Ronald didn't know, is that Hannibal had enough time to prepare the living room with a sedative dart and when Ronald were standing on the right place he pulls on a treat and the dart hit the young man directly into his shoulder. The young man let out a sudden scream from his lips, this comes unexpecting for him and he falls on his knees with a painful expression in his face.

“ _Hannibal--!!_ ” The young man dares to look deep into the cannibal’s maroon eyes, he use his first name and groans in pain, the pain were crawling through him and then he lost his consciousness and he realizes he  hasn't even the chance for a fair fight with Hannibal Lecter this  were his last thoughts.


End file.
